User talk:Webkinz112
Welcome to the Namespace See my page Talk Page You may have just won 1000 Kinzcash! Click for my account name, all new friends get 1000 Kinzcash Monaco.css __NEWSECTIONLINK__ *Main colors **Yui panel = Widget headers and edit page footers **color2 = Side of wiki (under the logo) **#background_strip = Behind the logo **H1, H2, H3, H4, H5 = Headers *Widgets **Widget = Widget border **Widget dd = Writing in widget ***Widget dd background = Back of widget **Navigation a = things under search box **link box = place where block user is **community details = Latest Activity thing *Header and footer **Wikia header = VERY top of page **UserData = My talk and Watchlist at top of page **Header_Username = Your username at the top **Wikia Footer a = writing at very bottom (mediawiki) *Page **#article = Articles, pages **search box = Search box **Page bar = edit, old edits etc. thing **Page tabs Li = Discussion sign **Page tabs Li.selected = Sides of User page-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 22:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Leaving?! What are you kidding me?! I have been extremely busy. Last year this happened too at this time, causing my inactive later in the year. I am still here. Just not editing for a while! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 02:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) You aren't!?! Now you can feel accomplished like me, I feel so good now that we have a spotlight, you should try to find it like me.-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 02:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Well, I was kinda talking about rivals in reality. Your wiki is awesome too! Our wiki is having community problems, and has mass vandalism, so we have many admins and we're always on the Recent Changes, but other than that it's a pretty decent wiki. Yours is great, as I've seen many great articles on here. Have a great day, Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) Your wiki is very good as well, I was just there a few minutes ago and I think that it is just as good as ours because ours has only 3 or 4 active users, not enough to really make a community. By the way, will your wiki be changing licenses, I'm asking all the admins this so that I can know.-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 21:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) spotlight image I'm not sure what you mean about getting a copy. The staff will make and post the spotlight for this wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 22:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :You'll have to talk to one of the gaming team members; I don't have anything to do with putting the spotlights up. -- Wendy (talk) 22:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Image I don't fully understand what you mean, sorry.--Richardtalk 16:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Add this code to MediaWiki:Monaco.css: .color2 { background:#8DD3DF url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/mario/images/3/30/Mushroom_bg.jpg) repeat-x; } Replace the URL with a URL of an image you want to use, though you should upload the image to the wiki first so that you're not using another site's bandwidth.--Richardtalk 20:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hey I'll try and be active here. Strawberry (Strawberry's Chatroom) 05:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Coupon11 I have a question, how come pet box template or many images don't show up on my screan (only on this wikia)?-- 16:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) It will work, I hope it does becuse I just made a vote :).--Coupon11 16:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I will love to see a new skin. I have a question about my sig, can you cange it. the coup to my user page on11 to my talk page, the first ~ to my BRICKIPEDIA USer page, and the last ~ to my MLN wikia user page (I don't edit on happe meal wikia, I edit on ALL LEgo wikias!-- 16:53, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Nominations can you nominate me for admin. i feel i have been working hard lately, is good with political stuff and block policy stuff and i have 100 more edits than the next guy in the Top User list (Barkjon)--''~{GG )~ ( again?)'' 14:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks and I can't, protected--''~{GG )~ ( again?)'' 14:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) SORRY You do know you can edit userpages too. It's almost the same thing.--''~{GG )~ One Fierce Friend'' 16:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey why does Pet A/B have only b names--''~{GG )~ (One Fierce Friend)' 17:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) WAT DID WANT IT TO DO?!?!?!?--''~{GG )~ (One Fierce Friend)' 18:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) POKEMON!!!!!!!!--''~{GG )~ (One Fierce Friend)' 19:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC)<<<:D Checkup What are you doing. I had an edit about five minutes ago and you sent yourself one. :|--''~{GG )~ (One Fierce Friend)' 15:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Why? It's pointless.--''~{GG )~ (Your head's itchy?)' 15:26, 3 July 2009 (UTC) OK...you're weird o.O.--''~{GG )~ (Your head's itchy?)' 15:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) --''~{GG )~(cough freak)' 15:33, 3 July 2009 (UTC) It doesn't link to my page.--''~{GG )~(Your Head's Itchy?!?)' 15:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I did and it doesn't link to my page. Why don't you click it? P.S. Your redirect doesn't work :(--''~{GG )~(Your Head's Itchy?!?)' 15:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) i got the webkinz crown of wonder!!! (and since I'' got it don't put it on ur pets (evan))--'~{GG )~(Goodbye, Suck)'' 17:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) hi hi